


bloodsigilsandpoetry

by bloodsigilsandpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Gen, Inspired by Art, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsigilsandpie/pseuds/bloodsigilsandpie
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	1. Chapter 1

I'll kiss my blood off your knuckles

I'll patch up the wounds we gave each other

I'm only asking you to come back home

I know

You're trying

But it's getting colder outside

You're fighting a war already lost

You're no longer the man I fell for

Yet my arms are open for you to return to

So pack up your pride

Step off your pedestal

Leave the weapons where you found them

I am begging you to come back

Back home

To me

But you won't

Will you darling?

Then I guess I'm coming with you

If it is the jaws of death you want to walk into

Then of course

I will go with you

_-blue_


	2. Chapter 2

Does he know he's praying to a sinner?

Does he know who he has put his faith in?

Does he know the things I've had to do?

Does he know?

If I tell him will he forgive me?

If I say it will he understand?

If I let him in will he still trust me?

If I say it what then?

Will my mind be haunted by silence?

Will I have to carry on?

Will I keep wishing for his prayers to return?

Will he leave me to fall further?

_-blue_ ([x](https://thatisahotsoup.tumblr.com/post/639631964809428993))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go check out [this beautiful edit](https://bloodsigilsandpie.tumblr.com/post/642852562957123584/with-love-from-x) of this work by the lovely and talented [@donestiel](https://donestiel.tumblr.com/)!!


	3. Chapter 3

_what happens when an angel is born_  
 _with a crack in his chassis?_  
he wanders away from what’s holy  
looking to fix it  
 _what does he find when he goes_  
 _too far down?_  
a mechanic’s wayward son  
with a gun always in hand

 _and then?_  
the sparks fly.

_-blue_


	4. Chapter 4

it’s dark  
and i am so alone  
i can’t hear you anymore  
over the screams of my sins

i hope you’re doing well

-blue


End file.
